


Forlorn, Acorn

by NowThatsDedication



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Bagginshield, Lay off the pipeweed Bilbo, acorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowThatsDedication/pseuds/NowThatsDedication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo returns to the Shire after his heartbreaking journey and is welcomed by a few surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forlorn, Acorn

Bilbo stood in the middle of his once tidy study and surveyed the damage. His beloved Bag End had been ransacked, his possessions scattered upon the floor and, apparently, throughout the Shire. He remembered the morning he left home, eager for adventure. All he lived through, all he witnessed - and this is what he returned to. No comfort here at the moment. He was as wrecked and empty inside as Bag End.

The travel-weary hobbit was suddenly struck with a deep sadness. He had been looking forward to, whenever he made it back, planting that acorn in his garden. The one he carried so far. Especially after what Thorin...Thorin. The thought of just his name was a painful blow and Bilbo shook the memory out of his mind. But the disappointment still lingered, for the acorn was lost in the battle. So many things were lost, Bilbo lamented. A tiny acorn being the least of it.

Heavy footsteps interrupted the hobbit's thoughts. Bilbo froze. He hadn't expected anyone to still be inside, yet someone was definitely standing behind him. He assumed he would catch a neighbor rummaging through what was left of his heirlooms. But that was not what he found.

"Th-Thorin?!" Bilbo jumped back in shock at the figure before him. How could this be possible? Maybe it was a dream....

"Master Baggins, you look surprised to see me." He wore one of his rare smiles, the kind that Bilbo remembered fondly.

"Of course I am! You're...dead! You were dead, I saw you..." "Sometimes things are not what they seem."

"No, no, no. This can't be." Bilbo rubbed his eyes and expected the dwarf to vanish. But Thorin remained, even after a vigorous head shaking and a slap on the face.

"Do you wish for me to be?"

"No! Of course not! It's just...what...HOW? And what about-"

"Ah, my brave nephews? They are well."

And, as if on cue, Fili and Kili emerged from the hallway. As carefree and...alive...as they were on the night they first came bounding through Bilbo's door.

"You thought you could leave us so easily without saying goodbye?" Fili grinned.

Bilbo continued to sputter in disbelief. The sight of the three of them made him dizzy.

"B-but...but...you were all dead!"

"Even if we WERE," Kili laughed, "are you not glad to see us?"

Bilbo covered his ears and stomped away to the nearest window. The world outside still existed. He hadn't gone mad, had he? Three dwarves, who he was fairly certain were laid to rest in the depths of a far off mountain, were standing before him, SPEAKING to him! How could this be? It had to be some kind of enchantment, or his mind had been damaged. But there was no way they could have survived...was there?

"Bilbo..." Thorin approached with a hand outstretched. His voice was soft and wavering.

"No! You are not real! This is a trick...a...a spell! You are not alive, none of you! You died, and I lived, and you are NOT here." Bilbo choked on these words. He did not want to utter them. He wanted to believe.

"Bilbo, please. I need to tell you-"

"NO!"

Bilbo fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He must wait until their voices disappeared, until they faded from the room.

He did not know how long he remained huddled on the ground, but the light outside had started to dim. The hobbit stood up slowly and wiped tears from his cheeks. He secretly hoped this time it was real. But he was alone - with only his shattered home, his shattered life, and the memories that stung his heart.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bilbo spotted a slight movement on the mantle. A light, delicate rolling sound punctuated the silence. He peered closer, confused. It was an acorn - slowly wobbling as if just placed there.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought of while watching BotFA. It's so sad when Bilbo is wandering around Bag End, isn't it? 
> 
> Probably the only Bilbo story I'll write, but...hooray for Bagginshield.


End file.
